Etude de Reliques
by Eliandre
Summary: Claude souhaite en savoir plus sur les Reliques de Héros. Et pour ce faire, il est prêt à tout... Y compris à mettre la main sur celles détenues par ses camarades...


Etude de Reliques

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Playlist : Fódlan Winds

Note : Je sais… j'aurais dû bosser sur un autre fandom ou sur mes autres fics. Mais j'ai joué à Fire Emblem : Three Houses et la route des Cerfs d'Or m'a inspiré.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Claude était d'une nature curieuse au sein du monastère de Garreg Mach. Tout ce qui pouvait l'intriguer donnait ensuite lieu à des recherches passionnantes qu'il menait en fouillant les livres de la bibliothèque pendant des heures presque indécentes ou en cherchant discrètement quelques endroits ou passages normalement interdits à un simple étudiant de l'Académie des Officiers. Et pour le moment, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les Reliques de Héros.

Les légendes et les exploits de ces armes l'intéressaient grandement, à la fois pour le prestige mais surtout pour leur force. Claude avait un rêve qu'il gardait secrètement pour lui mais il avait besoin de puissance pour parvenir à le concrétiser.

Il avait beau être le petit-fils du Duc Riegan, il était conscient qu'Infaillible, la Relique des Riegan, lui était actuellement inaccessible. Son grand-père la conservait sous bonne garde et Claude savait qu'il était inutile de lui écrire une lettre pour lui demander de lui envoyer l'arme pour qu'il puisse l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Le dirigeant de l'Alliance refuserait sur-le-champ une telle suggestion.

Il avait pu voir Fulgurante et l'Epée du Créateur, les Reliques de Catherine et de son professeur Byleth. Toutes deux étaient d'ailleurs des épées et il aurait bien voulu observer les différences et les points communs entre ces deux armes mais en tant que chevalier saint, Catherine était souvent en mission avec Fulgurante et Byleth refuserait certainement de lui laisser entre ses mains sa puissante mais dangereuse Relique.

Cependant, il y avait des Reliques plus à sa portée. Celles détenues par certains de ces camarades.

Du côté des Cerfs d'Or, il n'avait guère eu de difficulté à obtenir l'autorisation d'Hilda pour examiner Freikugel, la Relique des Goneril. Traditionnellement, les Goneril étaient connus pour le maniement de la hache et Hilda ne faisait que perpétuer les coutumes de sa famille mais elle avait en horreur sa Relique, cela bien que son frère avait insisté qu'elle la conserve avec elle et, avait donc sans aucune hésitation prêté son arme à Claude pour qu'il puisse l'examiner de plus près. Elle lui avait même déclaré qu'il pouvait la garder le temps qu'il lui fallait à condition qu'il la lui rende tout de même. Après tout, cette arme lui avait été confiée par son frère aîné.

Concernant Lorenz, vu l'hostilité que celui-ci lui portait, Claude se doutait bien qu'il se heurterait à un refus catégorique pour étudier Thyrsus, la Relique des Gloucester. Il aurait bien voulu se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre de son camarade pour lui « emprunter » la Relique mais l'héritier des Gloucester mettant un point d'honneur à inspecter ses faits et gestes, l'archer décida que dans un premier temps, il serait plus sage de terminer la surveillance constante dont il était l'objet.

Sachant que Lorenz voulait inviter Ferdinand à déguster un thé d'une rare finesse en provenance de l'Alliance, il profita d'une courte absence du fils du comte Gloucester qui attendait son invité près des écuries pour se glisser dans sa chambre et introduire dans son thé une fine poudre de son invention dont il n'était pas peu fier. D'une couleur sombre, très finement tamisée, elle était quasiment indécelable avec les feuilles de thé de Lorenz et de surcroît, inodore et d'un goût neutre. Ni Lorenz, ni Ferdinand ne détecteraient son subterfuge.

Toutefois, bien qu'il avait agi très rapidement, il faillit se faire surprendre par l'arrivée impromptue de Felix et Sylvain en quittant la pièce. Les deux membres des Lions de Saphir passaient dans le couloir pour regagner leurs chambres tout en discutant – ou pour être plus exact, Sylvain essayait de convaincre Felix de sortir avec lui pour draguer les filles pendant que l'héritier de la maison Fraldarius contenait difficilement son exaspération.

« Allez Felix ! Dis-toi que respecter des périodes de détente fait aussi partie de l'entraînement ! Accompagne-moi en ville. Je pourrai même te présenter des jolies filles qui… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Sylvain ! » l'interrompit l'épéiste. « J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à t'écouter débiter tes habituelles bêtises. »

« Décidément, quel rabat-joie tu fais ! » soupira l'héritier de la maison Gautier avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil la présence du petit-fils des Riegan. « Oh Claude, que faites-vous là ? Si vous cherchez son Altesse, elle se trouve dans le hall des chevaliers. Je doute qu'elle se trouve chez Lorenz. »

Comme ils étaient en grande conversation, Claude ignorait si Felix et Sylvain l'avaient aperçu en train de quitter la chambre de son camarade des Cerfs d'Or mais heureusement, son esprit vif et retors lui permit de vite trouver une parade à la situation.

« Non, je ne cherchais pas le prince charmant pour cette fois. » répondit-il avec un air décontracté tout en haussant les épaules. « Juste contraint de remplir mon ennuyeux devoir de délégué. Le professeur Byleth m'a chargé de faire signifier à Lorenz qu'il était convoqué. Quelque chose à propos de son comportement apparemment. Je pensais qu'il serait dans sa chambre. »

Felix eut un reniflement de mépris.

« L'insupportable crétin pompeux à la fleur grotesque en boutonnière ? Je l'ai vu passer rapidement vers l'étang. »

L'attitude de l'épéiste s'expliquait par un événement survenu quelques jours plus tôt au réfectoire. En tant qu'héritier de la maison Gloucester qui avait compris l'intérêt de la diplomatie, Lorenz avait voulu nouer des relations avec les autres maisons nobles. Certes, il se concentrait principalement sur celles de l'Alliance et de l'Empire – après tout, les Gloucester étaient pro-impérialistes – mais il aurait été stupide de sa part de négliger la noblesse du Royaume de Faerghus. Et après la maison royale Blaiddyd, la maison Fraldarius était incontestablement l'une des plus puissantes et des plus prestigieuses.

Lors de son repas, Lorenz avait donc abordé Felix, ce qui était déjà la base d'un mauvais départ quand on cherchait à bien se faire voir auprès de lui, l'asocial brun n'appréciant guère qu'on le dérange quand il mangeait. Mais les choses s'étaient sérieusement envenimées quand Lorenz avait évoqué les devoirs chevaleresques de la noblesse, ce à quoi Felix avait répondu avec dédain avec son sarcasme habituel, provoquant ainsi la colère de son interlocuteur. Depuis, l'héritier de la maison Gloucester et celui de la maison Fraldarius ne se tenaient pas en très haute estime.

« Dans ce cas, il est inutile que je traîne davantage dans les parages. » déclara Claude en croisant les mains derrière sa tête. « Je vais voir si j'ai plus de chances à l'extérieur. »

« C'est ça, bon débarras ! » répliqua Felix.

L'archer quitta donc les lieux mais préféra se cacher dans la serre, attendant le retour de Lorenz et de Ferdinand. Après quelques minutes, les deux nobles se dirigeaient vers le dortoir, s'échangeant moult politesses. Faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux plantes, Claude ne put réprimer un sourire en les apercevant. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, son plan allait se déclencher et il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur la Relique de Héros de la famille Gloucester.

Et effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, Lorenz et Ferdinand quittèrent le dortoir en courant vers l'infirmerie avec une horrible crise d'urticaire qui provoquait des plaques rougeâtres sur leur peau, notamment sur leur visage. Le professeur Manuela les reçut sur son lieu de travail pendant que les deux nobles se grattaient partout sans aucune retenue, à s'en décoiffer, attitude peu digne pour les héritiers des maisons Gloucester et Aegir. Elle testa plusieurs remèdes sur les deux garçons dont l'un réussit à calmer leur calvaire mais pour plus de précaution, elle les obligea à rester une nuit à l'infirmerie pour observation. Après interrogation, Manuela déclara qu'ils avaient probablement fait une allergie à un des éléments de ce nouveau thé qui aurait pu aussi être mal conservé pendant son transport. Dans le même temps, en bon délégué des Cerfs d'Or, Claude rangea la chambre de Lorenz pendant sa nuit de convalescence… et en profita également pour examiner Thyrsus – il fallait avouer que son camarade n'avait pas été original pour la cachette en exposant la Relique près de sa fenêtre.

L'héritier de la maison Riegan était certes satisfait d'avoir pu observer de plus près les Reliques détenues par les membres des Cerfs d'Or mais sa soif insatiable ne pouvait se contenter de ce résultat. Il se tourna donc vers les Reliques possédées par les autres maisons.

Du côté des Aigles de Jais, bien qu'il y avait plusieurs détenteurs d'emblèmes, aucun ne semblait avoir de Reliques de Héros. C'était quelque part décevant pour Claude mais il ressentait quand même un certain soulagement. Edelgard éprouvait une grande méfiance envers lui et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à son chien de garde Hubert ainsi qu'au sosie de Lorenz alias Ferdinand.

Cependant, il se heurtait à un autre problème du côté des Lions de Saphir. Cette maison, sans doute la plus unie parmi les trois classes de l'Académie des Officiers, avait bien des membres disposant de Reliques mais… ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agissait de Sylvain Jose Gautier, détenteur de la Lance de Destruction, d'Ingrid Brandl Galatea, propriétaire de Lúin, et de Felix Hugo Fraldarius qui possédait l'Ecu Egide. Le coureur de jupons, l'austère femme-chevalier et l'asocial épéiste au sarcasme tranchant. Tous les trois étaient des amis d'enfance… et surtout, des proches de Dimitri. Contrairement avec Edelgard, Claude n'avait pas de trop mauvais rapports avec le prince de Faerghus mais il doutait fortement que celui-ci l'autorise à voir les Reliques de ses camarades. Il était donc contraint de trouver un autre stratagème.

Il hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-il agir dans la clandestinité comme avec Lorenz ou jouer franc et leur demander directement ? Il pensait être en mesure de convaincre Sylvain de lui montrer sa Relique quitte à le soudoyer avec de jolies filles mais Ingrid et Felix étaient une autre affaire. Il avait des rapports difficiles avec la jeune héritière de la maison Galatea qui trouvait le délégué des Cerfs d'Or trop désinvolte à son goût et il serait plus facile de demander à Lorenz de boire du jus de chaussette plutôt qu'obtenir l'accord de Felix pour qu'il lui prête sa Relique. Bref, quel dilemme !

Après avoir soupesé longuement le pour et le contre de ses options, Claude décida de jouer cartes sur table et de s'adresser directement à Ingrid. En partie parce qu'elle était une descendante de la maison Daphnel qui appartenait à l'Alliance et donc une parente éloignée de Judith. L'autre raison, c'était qu'il était conscient de l'influence d'Ingrid auprès de Sylvain et de Felix et que s'il parvenait à la convaincre, il serait plus aisé par la suite avec son aide d'avoir l'accord de ses deux amis d'enfance pour approcher leurs Reliques de Héros.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il se débrouillerait d'une autre manière mais en cas de réussite, les bénéfices étaient non négligeables et c'était pour cette raison que l'héritier de la maison Riegan voulait d'abord tenter cette approche.

Il la trouva perdue dans ses pensées dans le vestibule, se dirigeant probablement aux écuries.

« Hmm… Ingrid, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Claude en interpellant la jeune femme. « Votre front plissé serait-il le signe de quelques tracas ? Si je peux vous aider à les résoudre… »

« Claude ? » fit Ingrid d'une voix à la fois surprise et méfiante. « Que faites-vous par ici ? En temps normal, je vous vois fureter partout sauf à l'endroit où vous êtes censé être. »

Outch, elle devait être de mauvaise humeur pour avoir balancé un tel coup bas dès le début ! Cela compromettait déjà ses chances de la convaincre mais il n'allait pas reculer à la première difficulté. En fait, cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Lúin avait été entre les mains d'Ashe et non entre celles d'Ingrid. Ce garçon était tellement gentil et serviable qu'il n'aurait pas fait trop de difficultés pour lui prêter la Relique. Mais bon, on ne choisissait pas toujours les personnes avec qui on préférerait avoir affaire.

« Je vous avoue que je vous cherchais car j'aimerais aborder un certain sujet avec vous. » reconnut le délégué des Cerfs d'Or. « Mais si vous être préoccupée par d'autres obligations, je peux reporter cette discussion à plus tard. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Une affaire qui peut attendre. » répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête mais vu son expression, Claude doutait qu'elle disait la vérité. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ? »

« Eh bien… En tant que futur dirigeant de l'Alliance, on me demande de m'intéresser aux principales maisons nobles de l'Alliance. Gloucester, Goneril, Ordelia, Edmund… et bien qu'elle ait vu son influence diminuée, la maison Daphnel siégeait autrefois aux réunions de l'Alliance. »

« En effet. Il est d'ailleurs fort regrettable que Judith, la grande héroïne de Daphnel, n'ait pas la reconnaissance qu'elle mérite pour ses exploits. »

Judith serait ravie de savoir qu'elle avait une fan mais l'intérêt de l'archer était ailleurs actuellement.

« Je sais également que la maison Galatea est issue d'une scission avec la maison Daphnel. A propos d'une querelle d'héritage, à ce qu'il paraît. Vous voyez Ingrid, pour une fois, j'ai fait mes devoirs. » déclara Claude avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Cela est vrai mais où vous voulez en venir Claude ? » interrogea Ingrid en le dévisageant d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Je suis certain que dans cette querelle d'héritage, on a dû débattre de la propriété de la Relique de Héros Lúin, appartenant autrefois à Daphnel, l'un des Dix Braves. J'avoue être fasciné par les exploits qui nous ont précédés. Seiros, les Quatre Saints, les Dix Braves… J'ai demandé à Judith de me montrer Lúin mais elle a reconnu que la Relique n'est plus en la possession de sa famille. J'en déduis donc que c'est la maison Galatea qui en a désormais la propriété. J'ai toujours voulu voir une Relique de plus près. Ce sont des objets empreints de légendes et de faits héroïques et ce serait un honneur si vous m'autorisez à regarder Lúin. »

Après ses paroles, Claude examina les réactions d'Ingrid. Vu l'idéal chevaleresque auquel elle aspirait, il savait que de tels arguments feraient mouche. Il espérait juste que ce serait suffisant pour décider l'héritière de la maison Galatea qui paraissait hésiter.

« Eh bien… je peux comprendre votre curiosité mais cette Relique est un précieux héritage familial que mon père m'a confié. Ce n'est pas une faveur anodine que vous me demandez. »

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Ingrid avait une mine si sérieuse avec ses sourcils froncés. En la voyant ainsi, Claude ne put retenir sa langue.

« Allons, allons Ingrid, ne vous-ai déjà pas avertie que vous seriez beaucoup plus abordable si vous pouvez cesser de temps à autre votre austère froideur ? Vous êtes charmante et vous seriez tellement plus attrayante avec plus de chaleur. Je serai d'ailleurs étonné qu'une dame aussi ravissante que vous ne croule pas sous des propositions de mariage. »

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire et constata aussitôt les conséquences de son erreur quand les traits de visage de son interlocutrice se durcirent.

« Contrairement à certains dont on ne peut pas se reposer à cause de leur désinvolture permanente, j'ai toujours conscience du devoir que je dois accomplir pour l'honneur de la maison Galatea. » répliqua Ingrid avec ferveur. « Mes ancêtres ont quitté l'Alliance de Leicester et je suis fière d'affirmer mon amitié et ma loyauté à son Altesse ainsi qu'au Saint-Royaume de Faerghus. Par conséquent, je n'ai aucune obligation à me plier à la requête du petit-fils du duc Riegan. »

Elle commença à lui tourner les talons.

« Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai d'autres obligations à résoudre rapidement. »

Puis elle quitta le vestibule. Plus tard, Claude apprendrait que le mariage était un sujet douloureux pour Ingrid, source de discorde entre son père et elle car la jeune femme avait l'impression que se marier mettrait fin à ses rêves et à ses espoirs d'être un chevalier. Et l'héritier de l'Alliance se maudirait de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt car cela lui aurait tant facilité la tâche au lieu de la lui compliquer en évitant une faute aussi absurde.

Mais pour le moment, malgré le refus de l'héritière de la maison Galatea, il lui fallait trouver un accès à sa Relique. L'archer soupira : il allait devoir passer au plan B c'est-à-dire pénétrer clandestinement dans la chambre d'Ingrid pour mettre la main sur Lúin.

Dans les faits, ce fut un long travail de patience, d'observation et de recoupements d'information –tout en discrétion pour éviter que l'intéressée ne le remarque – mais une fois qu'il avait déterminé les activités habituelles d'Ingrid dans la journée, Claude n'eut aucun mal à crocheter la serrure de sa chambre en profitant d'une de ses absences. La jeune noble menait un quotidien ordonné et discipliné, donc prévisible et l'héritier des Riegan put choisir le meilleur moment pour examiner sa Relique. De plus, la chambre d'Ingrid étant la plus proche des escaliers, il pouvait entendre si un éventuel intrus approchait. Ce fut ensuite un jeu d'enfant de trouver sa Relique de Héros – l'arme était bien enveloppé et ficelé dans de la toile, dissimulée sous le lit – pour ensuite la scruter sous tous les angles avant de tranquillement repartir comme si de rien n'était – et apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué son escapade. Après avoir vu trois Reliques, il commençait à distinguer des points communs… qu'il lui faudrait toutefois vérifier avec la prochaine qu'il aurait entre ses mains.

Vu son échec cuisant avec Ingrid, ni Felix ni Sylvain ne seraient prêts à coopérer surtout si la jeune femme avait raconté leur discussion à ses deux amis d'enfance. Peut-être n'avait-t-elle rien dit non plus mais n'ayant pu obtenir l'aide de l'héritière des Galatea, mieux valait considérer le pire scénario, c'est-à-dire qu'Ingrid ait partagé leur entrevue et que l'épéiste et le coureur de jupons se tiendraient désormais sur leurs gardes avec refus de montrer leurs Reliques de Héros.

Au vu des deux options qui lui restaient, Claude se mit à réfléchir.

Il était très intéressé d'examiner l'Ecu Egide, la seule Relique défensive qu'il avait à sa portée mais avoir affaire à Felix Fraldarius s'il se faisait surprendre à fouiner dans sa chambre n'était pas une des perspectives les plus réjouissantes. L'archer ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté si cela devait arriver : ni une ni deux l'épéiste le décapiterait sur-le-champ et avec son talent de bretteur, il avait largement les moyens pour. Quel cauchemar ! Il valait mieux remettre l'Ecu Egide à plus tard et envisager un choix plus abordable.

Claude décida donc de privilégier Sylvain, la Lance de Destruction… et ses chances de survie.

-§-

Contrairement à Ingrid qui menait un quotidien régulier et méthodique au point qu'il était facile de prévoir son emploi du temps habituel, le charmeur notoire des Lions de Saphir avait un train de vie… très aléatoire. Il sautait les entraînements, descendait souvent en ville et ramenait parfois ses conquêtes dans sa chambre – du moins, quand il ne se faisait pas surprendre par Ingrid ou Dimitri – mais déterminer sa routine était plus difficile car le roux était plus imprévisible. Il fallut presque trois semaines à Claude pour déterminer un semblant d'habitudes chez le jeune Gautier. De plus pénétrer dans sa chambre nécessitait quelques précautions supplémentaires car celle-ci était la plus éloignée du corridor. S'il se faisait surprendre, personne ne croirait à une simple erreur.

Il sut bientôt que Dimitri avait convoqué tous les membres des Lions de Saphir pour une séance d'entraînement un après-midi pour préparer une compétition interclasse entre les trois maisons. Cette dernière avait été organisée comme un événement sportif par Hanneman, Manuela et Byleth avec plusieurs catégories d'épreuves afin d'évaluer le niveau de leurs élèves et leurs éventuels progrès. Claude comprit qu'il tenait enfin l'occasion qu'il cherchait pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Sylvain. Vu leurs sens de la compétitivité, tous les camarades du prince de Faerghus – même Felix qui ne cachait pas son ambition de remporter l'épreuve réservée aux bretteurs – seraient au centre d'entraînement pour s'exercer dans l'espoir de gagner contre les deux autres maisons. Ce qui signifiait que ce serait le bon moment d'observer de plus près la Relique de la maison Gautier.

Après s'être assuré que tous les Lions de Saphir avaient quitté le dortoir, Claude força la porte de la chambre de Sylvain. Un premier coup d'œil lui suffit pour constater que contrairement à Lorenz, le coureur de jupons n'avait pas mis sa Relique de Héros à un endroit immédiatement visible. La pièce était un peu plus désordonnée par rapport à celle d'Ingrid. Un set de thé – moins élaboré que celui de Lorenz mais suffisant pour inviter des filles à boire –, des livres mal rangés dont certains traitaient de magie – ce qui étonna le petit-fils du duc Riegan car à sa connaissance, Sylvain n'avait jamais montré un intérêt ou une aptitude pour la magie –, des bouquets de fleurs, plusieurs objets personnels… mais pas de Lance de Destruction. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour vérifier les cachettes les plus évidentes pour une telle arme mais malgré ses efforts, Claude ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la Relique quand soudain… la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sylvain en personne !

L'héritier de la maison Gautier ne semblait nullement surpris par sa présence dans sa chambre. Il affichait même un sourire ouvertement moqueur en lui adressant la parole tout en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

« Oh Claude, toujours à la recherche de son Altesse ? Elle ne se trouve pas en mon humble demeure comme vous le voyez. »

Pris en flagrant délit avec l'unique sortie bloquée par le coureur de jupons…Ce n'était pas du tout cela que l'archer avait prévu !

« Pourrai-je savoir la raison de votre venue ? » questionna Sylvain avec un air décontracté. « Ce n'est pas que je déteste les visites mais j'avoue que, quitte à ce qu'on pénètre dans ma chambre par effraction, j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une ravissante demoiselle et non de vous, vous voyez ? »

Le coureur de jupons parlait d'une voix aimable mais derrière son sourire, Claude décela vite que ce même sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et qu'en réalité, il ne devait pas apprécier sa présence dans sa chambre. Sylvain n'était pas Felix – normalement, il ne devrait pas finir débité en tranches à coups d'épée – mais si le délégué des Cerfs d'Or ne fournissait pas prestement un prétexte satisfaisant, nul doute que ça allait mal finir pour lui.

« Avant que je vous réponde, puis-je savoir comment vous êtes revenu ? J'étais pourtant certain que Dimitri avait convié tous les Lions de Saphir à un entraînement. »

« Vous êtes bien informé. Effectivement, je me rendais à l'entraînement quand ma chemise a eu un accroc et s'est déchirée. » répondit l'héritier de la maison Gautier tout en montrant une manche en lambeaux. « J'ai demandé à Annette de prévenir son Altesse que je serai en retard, le temps de changer de vêtements. »

« Drôle de coïncidence ! » répliqua le petit-fils du duc Riegan. « Surtout que vous n'avez guère l'air surpris de me voir ici. »

« Drôle de coïncidence, en effet. Un bien malheureux hasard… enfin, pas si malheureux que ça comme cela m'a permis de surprendre un intrus dans ma chambre. »

Claude doutait que le hasard y était pour quelque chose pour la chemise déchirée. Il devina que Sylvain l'avait délibérément abîmée pour pouvoir le surprendre tout en trouvant un bon prétexte pour que le prince de Faerghus ne s'inquiète pas de son absence.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas très envie de révéler à Sylvain ses recherches sur les Reliques de Héros et son besoin de leurs puissances pour accomplir son ambition.

« Allons, allons, j'avoue tout. » dit l'archer en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « J'espérais glisser dans votre thé une concoction de ma fabrication. Elle aurait agi dans deux à trois jours, juste au moment de cette compétition interclasse en vous provoquant des maux de ventre. Avec vous en moins, cela aurait amélioré les chances de victoire des Cerfs d'Or et peut-être permis à Lorenz et à Leonie de gagner la course à cheval. »

« J'ignore si je dois me sentir flatté que vous m'ayez ciblé. Mais Dimitri et Ingrid sont tous aussi bons, voire de meilleurs cavaliers que moi. Et vous négligez les Aigles de Jais. Ils ont de bonnes chances avec Ferdinand. »

« Ferdinand est talentueux à cheval, je vous l'accorde. » répliqua Claude. « Mais contrairement à l'Empire d'Adrestia, le Saint-Royaume de Faerghus est réputé pour sa longue tradition de chevalerie. Les Lions de Saphir ont sans doute les meilleurs cavaliers parmi les trois maisons avec Dimitri, Ingrid et vous. Et je reconnais que je n'aime guère perdre. »

Sylvain l'observa en silence.

« Je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux quand Dimitri me l'a dit mais il ne plaisantait pas quand il affirmait que vous êtes capable d'empoisonner vos adversaires juste avant une compétition pour l'emporter. » finit-il par dire.

Il marqua ensuite une pause. Claude crut bon en profiter pour filer d'ici.

« Bon puisque j'ai éclairci vos interrogations… et que mon plan a manifestement échoué, puis-je quitter votre chambre ? Comme vous savez tout, vous avez ma parole que je n'essaierai plus de vous empoisonner avant la compétition. »

« Et les autres Lions de Saphir seraient exclus de votre parole ? » répliqua le coureur de jupons en haussant un sourcil.

L'archer pesta intérieurement. Il aurait tellement voulu « tester » certaines de ses inventions sur les Lions – notamment un somnifère sur Ashe pour être certain de gagner l'épreuve d'archerie et un laxatif sur Dedue pour favoriser Raphael pour les concours de hache et de mêlée – mais maintenant que l'héritier de la maison Gautier était au courant, cette tactique était vouée à l'échec.

« J'ai compris, je ne chercherai donc pas non plus à empoisonner les autres Lions avant cette compétition. » répondit Claude en poussant un soupir. « Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« Eh bien… je crois que ça pourra aller pour cette fois. Je pense que je peux vous laisser sortir si vous répondez à une dernière question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quelle était la _véritable _raison de votre venue dans ma chambre ? »

Cette fois, Sylvain le regarda droit dans les yeux et il n'y avait nulle trace de sourire sur son visage. A cette soudaine question, Claude se sentit alarmé pendant quelques secondes avant de se forcer à reprendre contenance.

« Entre nous, vu votre personnalité, votre mensonge était tout à fait crédible. » poursuivit le roux d'une voix calme. « Mais conseil d'un menteur à un autre menteur : évitez de passer plus de cinq minutes dans ma chambre quand deux étaient largement suffisantes pour empoisonner mon thé. Je serai donc curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle vous y avez passé tant de temps. Sinon, je suis sûr que Felix sera ravi de savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes adonné à la surveillance de tous les membres des Lions de Saphir mais plus particulièrement à celles d'Ingrid, lui et moi – à ce propos, je dois vous signaler que je n'ai pas apprécié que vous m'ayez suivi en ville quand j'ai fait la connaissance de cette ravissante fleuriste la semaine dernière. Et ce cher Lorenz sera heureux de savoir que je vous ai vu sortir de sa chambre juste avant que Ferdinand et lui ont eu cette curieuse crise d'urticaire. »

Mis devant les faits, l'héritier de l'Alliance ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris avant de grimacer. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à un Felix en fureur et si Lorenz apprenait qu'il avait traîné dans sa chambre, il allait vite comprendre qu'il avait été victime d'une de ses concoctions. Toutefois, Claude devait admettre qu'il avait sous-estimé Sylvain. Hilda lui avait pourtant dit un jour que l'héritier des Gautier pouvait se révéler un excellent observateur quand il le voulait mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce dernier remarque son manège et témoigne d'une telle perspicacité. Dire qu'il croyait que le notoire coureur de jupons des Lions de Saphir ne l'avait pas aperçu en train de quitter la chambre de Lorenz ! Il comprit qu'un nouveau mensonge ne l'aiderait pas dans sa situation : Sylvain semblait suffisamment doué pour deviner s'il tentait de cacher la vérité.

« Ok, ok, cette fois, je vous dis vraiment tout. » capitula Claude en levant une nouvelle fois les mains. « C'est votre Relique de Héros que je cherchais. La Lance de Destruction. Il paraît que c'est grâce à elle que depuis deux cent ans, la maison Gautier a réussi à repousser les invasions des Srengs. J'avoue que j'étais curieux de voir de plus près un tel objet, voir si je pouvais la manier. »

Sylvain le contempla longuement comme s'il le jaugeait du regard.

« Je pense que vous dites la vérité cette fois. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que je trouve votre obsession des Reliques assez malsaine. » déclara-t-il. « Vous ignorez les souffrances qu'elles peuvent engendrer. »

En réalité, Claude avait une bonne idée de qui traversait l'esprit de Sylvain : il devait penser à son frère aîné Miklan et surtout aux circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à sa mort. Et la Lance de Destruction était impliquée dans ces événements.

« Sans compter qu'il faut l'Emblème de Gautier pour exploiter le pouvoir de la lance. Alors j'ai du mal à comprendre votre intérêt. Donnez-moi donc une bonne raison pour laquelle j'accepterai de satisfaire votre requête. »

Sylvain avait parlé d'une voix égale mais Claude avait réussi à percevoir une pointe d'amertume dans son ton. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Les yeux marron du roux semblaient toujours imperceptiblement se durcir dès qu'on parlait d'Emblèmes.

« C'est son potentiel qui m'intéresse. » admit Claude. « L'Epée du Créateur a le pouvoir d'ouvrir une montagne, dit-on. Je me demandais si la Lance de Destruction était capable d'une prouesse similaire. Ouvrir des frontières, des limites pour permettre de progresser, de découvrir de nouvelles perspectives afin de mettre fin à des pratiques obsolètes. »

L'héritier de la maison Gautier le scruta pendant une longue minute. Puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie.

« C'est donc ça vos idéaux Claude ? Découvrir de nouvelles perspectives ? » rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Pui il ajouta plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

« Peut-être que si j'avais entendu ça plus tôt, cela m'aurait plu d'y croire… »

L'archer garda le silence. Il sentit que Sylvain méditait ses pensées avant de prendre finalement sa décision.

« Très bien. Reculez de quelques pas. »

Le coureur de jupons souleva le tapis bleu, découvrant le plancher de sa chambre avant d'y glisser ses doigts et de soulever deux lattes de bois. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans le plancher pour y extirper, sous les yeux étonnés de Claude, la Relique de la maison Gautier : la Lance de Destruction.

« J'accepte de fermer les yeux sur votre intrusion si vous distrayez pendant une semaine son Altesse et Ingrid, histoire qu'ils ne mettent pas leur nez dans mes affaires. » dit-il en tendant son arme à l'héritier de l'Alliance.

« Pour éviter qu'ils vous surprennent avec vos conquêtes ? Cela peut se faire. Marché conclu. Je vous promets de vous la rendre au plus vite. »

« Par ailleurs, je peux me montrer conciliant mais si vous cherchez à vous approcher d'autres Reliques de Héros, vous devez trouver un accord avec Ingrid et Felix. » observa Sylvain tout en croisant les mains derrière sa tête d'un air désinvolte. « Et je doute qu'ils soient aussi coopératifs que moi. Surtout Felix. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Felix Fraldarius était réputé pour son caractère asocial et était difficile à approcher, même pour les membres de sa maison. Et parmi eux, seuls ses amis d'enfance Ingrid et Sylvain pouvaient l'aborder avec une certaine aisance – dans une moindre mesure, Dimitri également, mais il semblait que quelque chose avait mis à mal leur amitié vu que l'épéiste traitait son prince de « phacochère » avec un certain mépris.

« Et si vous pensez vous introduire chez lui comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, vous allez vous heurter à un problème. » avertit Sylvain. « Felix garde l'Ecu Egide pour l'entraînement comme il veut être capable de supporter son poids tout en maniant l'épée. »

… C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Claude avait escompté profiter d'un des entraînements matinaux de l'héritier de la maison Fraldarius pour examiner sa Relique. Mais s'il l'emmenait avec lui pour ses entraînements, comment allait-il faire ?

Voilà qui était fâcheux…

« Et à ma place, vous qui le connaissez mieux que moi, qu'auriez-vous fait Sylvain ? » interrogea le petit-fils du duc Riegan.

Le roux réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien… Vous pouvez le défier en duel. Il déteste perdre mais il respecte toujours les gens talentueux et la loi du vainqueur. Si vous gagnez contre lui à l'épée, il ne fera pas trop de difficulté d'accéder à vos requêtes. Je vous conseille par contre d'être assez imaginatif si vous prévoyez l'une de vos manigances habituelles car depuis que Leonie l'a piégé dans un trou, Felix fait plutôt attention aux éventuels coups bas. »

Ce propos n'était pas fait pour rassurer l'héritier de l'Alliance. Certes, il se débrouillait à l'épée mais de là à battre Felix… Ce dernier avait consacré sa vie entière au maniement de cette arme et à part peut-être Petra, personne n'était en mesure de le battre – Claude cherchait d'ailleurs toujours un candidat à envoyer dans la catégorie des épéistes et le seul qui lui semblait un tant soit peu satisfaisant était Ignatz dont le manque d'expérience par rapport à des combattants comme Felix ou Petra risquait de lui porter préjudice.

« Faudrait vous y prendre à un moment où il baissera la garde ou quand il n'aura pas de besoin de la Relique. Enfin, c'est tout ce que je pourrai vous dire. » conclut Sylvain en haussant les épaules. « Felix est mon ami. Le reste, c'est de votre ressort. »

L'archer médita ces paroles. A part aux bains ou pendant son sommeil, Felix baissait très rarement sa garde. La chambre de l'épéiste étant juste à côté de la sienne, il aurait pu se faufiler en douce pendant qu'il dormait mais pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il lui faudrait…

Claude réprima un sourire. Finalement, le somnifère qu'il avait initialement prévu pour Ashe allait servir…

-§-

Honnêtement, cela ne lui avait pas plu de perdre la compétition. Certes, en plus de la course en wyvern, il avait remporté haut la main l'épreuve d'archerie en battant Bernadetta et Ashe tandis que Lysithea avait survolé la compétition de magie noire – au grand dam des mages de l'Empire d'Adrestia dont c'était pourtant la spécialité – mais il n'avait ni épéiste confirmé, ni cavalière pégase expérimentée – difficile en même temps de rivaliser avec Felix et son talent de bretteur ou Ingrid dont la maison était réputée pour ses cavalières pégases. Et au final, même si ce fut d'un cheveu, les Lions de Saphir remportèrent le plus d'épreuves. Ils furent donc déclarés vainqueurs de la compétition.

Bon, c'était une défaite pour les Cerfs d'Or… mais si cela lui permettait d'atteindre son objectif… Oh, il avait bien promis à Sylvain de ne pas empoisonner les Lions de Saphir avant la compétition mais pas _après_… Et ce fut un jeu d'enfant de profiter de leur euphorie pour glisser un somnifère dans leur boisson avant qu'ils ne trinquèrent à leur victoire. Cela permit à Claude de profiter de la nuit pour se glisser dans la chambre d'un Felix bien endormi pour examiner l'Ecu Egide, la Relique de la maison Fraldarius. Toutefois, sachant que les Lions de Saphir allaient découvrir et se demander pourquoi ils avaient été drogués, l'archer était obligé de passer par une chambre supplémentaire pour détourner l'attention de son vrai but.

Le lendemain…

« CLAUDE ! VENEZ ICI QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPPE ! »

Ce matin-là, la maison des Lions de Saphir fut surprise de découvrir le visage de leur délégué barbouillé d'encre noir, cherchant visiblement à étriper un certain archer qui avait bien sûr prudemment pris la poudre d'escampette…


End file.
